The present invention relates generally to information processing and more particularly to a system and method for information labeling and control in which a user can control access to information based on its content.
The rapid growth of the communications industry has brought about significant changes in society. The instantaneous access to countless information sources through television networks, home video, computers, and communication networks raises significant social, philosophical, ethical, legal, technical, and competitive issues. For example, a large number of TV programs which are easily available to the public are considered by many people to be harmful or offensive to them or their children. This is also true of certain information available on public computer networks. And while information providers enjoy a large degree of freedom in distributing their products, the only protection users who receive such information have is their right to turn it off or not turn it on. With such a large amount and wide variety of programs and information available, even these alternatives are more difficult than they first appear. These simple choices are not the only possible alternatives, and may not be acceptable alternatives, unless consumers of information can make informed decisions.
Labels have often been provided to allow users to understand the nature and content of products prior to their use. Food and cigarettes, for example, are often labeled to allow users to make informed choices without the need to first use the product. Medicines are not only labeled, they are often fitted with child-proof caps. This allows parents to make informed decisions and provides a means to help parents prevent unauthorized use by their children.
Until recently, information available to the general public has not presented a significant threat to users. For example, access to harmful or objectionable information through television networks has been relatively limited until recently. With the rapid growth of the communications industry, however, potentially harmful and/or offensive information is much more widely available.
Unlike the food and medicine industries, the communications industry has provided few means of labeling or restricting access to its products, due in part to the policy of favoring free speech. One such method, however, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,529, entitled xe2x80x9cMethod and System for Subscription Television Billing and Access.xe2x80x9d In this system, a transmitted television program signal includes a code which identifies the category in which the program has been rated. The television system at home allows the user to set parameters which define an acceptable rating of programs for home viewing. Based on a comparison of the two settings, the system either denies or allows access to the program.
While the above system provides one method of restricting access to television programs containing offensive material, many other alternatives are possible to provide users with enhanced control over access to information.
It is an object of the invention, therefore, to provide a method and apparatus for information labeling and control in which a user can control access to information based on its content.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for information labeling and control so that a user can avoid access to portions of a program, film, file, CD-ROM, World Wide Web (xe2x80x9cWWWxe2x80x9d) page etc., which are offensive or undesirable to the user, or in the case of a parent, the parent can prevent access to the information by children.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for separately and continuously labeling and controlling audio, video, and data signals. According to one embodiment of the invention, the audio and video of television programs can be independently evaluated and separate content rating labels can be provided for each. The content rating label may change dynamically to reflect the changing content of the program. A control mechanism at the user site continuously compares the user setting with the transmitted content rating label and blocks the audio or video whenever the transmitted content rating label exceeds the limit set by the user.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for information labeling and control in which a substitute program signal is presented to a user instead of the offensive or undesirable portions of a program.
An exemplary apparatus for information labeling and control comprises first means for receiving a program signal and a program information label, second means for generating a local information label which is related to the program information label, and third means for blocking portions of the program signal based on the program information label and the local information label. The apparatus may also comprise means for generating the program information labels and means for providing a substitute program signal when the regular program signal is blocked.
An exemplary method for information labeling and control comprises the steps of receiving a plurality of information units comprising a program signal, receiving a plurality of program information labels, each program information label being associated with a content of one of the information units, generating a local information label associated with a content of the program signal, and allowing or denying access to the information units based on the information labels and the local information label.
The present invention thus provides several advantages to information producers and users. By continuously and dynamically electronically labeling programs and providing a means for users to enter their requirements, users gain by being able to make informed choices, producers and distributors gain by having a greater opportunity to provide what customers want, and society gains by maintaining freedom of choice and supporting informed decisions.
The present invention may be implemented in any environment in which a program signal is presented to a user, for example in a broadcast, cable, or satellite television system, on home video cassettes, compact discs, video discs, audio tapes, computer discs, video game cartridges, electronic books, Internet World Wide Web pages, computer networks, and other multimedia or communication systems. The system and method of the present invention may be built into new systems, integrated into existing systems, or provided by an external stand-alone unit.